Thaluke- our journey is endless
by pineconeface666
Summary: Thaluke one shots. Most of them narrated by Thalia, and might be OOC but this is fanfiction and anything can happen! (Used to be Thalia Grace, Pinecone Face). I will update at least once a week unless I have a reason worth it. No Thaluke haters please, but possible improvements are welcomed. :)- The first chapter isn't really Thaluke but the rest definitely will be!:):):)
1. Chapter 1: From tree to human

_**Hello PJO fandom, this is set at the end of the Sea of monsters when Thalia is turned back into human form by the Golden Fleece and afterwards when she finds out what happened to Luke and meets Percy for the first time.**_

**Tree to human**

I like floating. I suppose I have to really. If I didn't I wouldn't have much joy in my life. That's all I do now, I just float. I know you may be thinking how lame is she, constantly floating, always laying down, and not getting up for about a year I think. But it's not my fault. First of all I can't move. I may just be floating but all the time I constantly invaded by spirits that have been pestering me for the whole time and taking my peace away from me. I have had very little change from floating for however long I've been in here- I've lost count- apart from a small interaction with Luke. I'm not sure if it really happened or if it was a dream but t is the one thing that has kept me from going insane. I'm not sure when it occurred but this is what I remember: it was late evening in about mid-summer, and I was walking near a lake approaching a tree. I could see Luke sitting at the bottom of it and he was talking to it. At first I was puzzled. Luke had always been different but I never thought he was  
crazy. Then as I got nearer I could just about figure out what he was saying. It sounded like he was talking to me. He was saying things like how he regrets letting me fight the Cyclops and that he didn't want me to die. He said that he misses me and that Annabeth is as well. He said how camp is great and how they treat him and Annie well; she has found new siblings that have welcomed her and his own have also. He also said how he hoped that I could have come here but also how there was no other Zeus children, or Poseidon, or Hades and that I was unique but also 'illegal' and that he always knew I liked breaking the rules and not listening to the authorities. Then he just say there in silence, an after a while he got up and told the tree something that no-one would forget. I love you.  
And it was those three words that have kept me wanting to survive. Luke is the only person I have ever shared my deepest fears and my wildest dreams with, and trust him with my life.  
Suddenly pain surges through my body and I am no longer floating. The spirits have gone and I am alone. My brain feels like it is being squished and moulded into a new hair that does not fit inside my head. My arms are numb and my legs cold. Why am I feeling this horrible? The peaceful clouds I was floating in before have now been replaced by ferocious snarling thunderclouds that don't want peace and quiet and just want complete annihilation of everything and everyone. The pain is incredible and by the second I feel even worse. I don't know what is happening but all I know is that if it doesn't stop soon, I won't make it. My brain is telling me that this has only been going on for a few minutes but the pain throughout my body is telling me otherwise.  
Suddenly I fell warmth seeping back into my veins, happiness being reintroduced to this world and peace take over once again. I am floating once again and I already feel healthy again. It doesn't last for long though. I feel an urge of pain and can feel myself being dragged by my feet away from this world. I try to stop it but I can see sunlight and hear people's voices. Someone is sayingsomething about nectar ad helping but I am too shocked to listen. I can see Annabeth- at least I think it Annabeth, she looks a lot older- standing next to  
a boy that isn't Luke. How long have I been floating? She can be old enough to want a boyfriend can she? Where's Luke? Oh my Gods! He isn't dead is he? I am in the real world again, Luke has to be here. If he isn't, well, I can't afford to think about that. Then everything goes dark.

* * *

The light is burning my eyes as I regain consciousness and I can just about make out Annabeth pacing and the boy she was with trying to calm her down. Then they both notice me and rush over. I have little energy but I have enough to hug the now not so little Annie ad scowl at the boy. He shivers a bit, frightened by it and I just laugh, weakly, but it is still a laugh. He seems alright but I'm not sure why he is with Annabeth and Luke not. Where is he? "Annie," I started, she laughed at her old nickname and the boy burst out laughing and was nearly in tears, but Annabeth just ignored him so I decided to carry on, "Where is Luke, why isn't he here?" I don't know why but she flinches at the mention of his name and her 'friend' stops laughing immediately and goes all serious. I send them both a questioning look and they seem to have a silent conversation and Annabeth starts to talk, "Thalia," Damn she's gone all serious as well, "you have been a pine tree for about six years, ever since the battle with the Cyclops. Zeus took pity on you, and as you were about to die he turned you into a pine tree. Luke, Grover and I came here and everyone accepted us but he was never the same. He wanted revenge, he thought that why should our parents only acknowledge us when we are about to die, why should we have to live like this? Last summer, when Percy came to camp, He started his mission for revenge. He stole Zeus' master bolt and blamed Percy nearly causing a war between Poseidon- Percy's  
father, Zeus and Hades, also stealing Hades' helm I darkness. And them this summer he poisoned your tree." What, we can't be thinking about the same person. Percy's a son of Poseidon, that mean were cousins. Why would Luke have anything against Percy this dumb son o Poseidon who is basically Annie's puppy?  
Wait, the poison was probably the pain I felt while floating, great. She continued with what was probably more bad news," so, we had to find a cure for your tree. The only thing that was strong enough was the Golden Fleece. So a daughter of Ares was given the quest to find it. But you see, Grover was kidnapped by Polyphemus, and he was Percy's first friend here, so Percy being the stupidly loyal person he is made me and his half brother Tyson, a Cyclops, go and get Grover. But let's just say we had a few difficulties on the way including sirens, guinea pigs and nobody, but we saved Grover with the help of Clarisse and returned back to camp and saved your tree but the Golden Fleece worked too well and now you are back so, here you are and do you have any questions?" Well Annie what do you think, I thought in my head, "first of all, this kelp head here is my cousin, right, what is he to you?" This caused Annie to blush a bit but she answered, "he is my best friend, and yes I know, the whole Poseidon hates Athena thing but, we just sort of clicked after our first quest." Wow I can seriously sense something more than friendship there as I see Annie slapping Kelp head on the head because Of some stupid remark he made. "I wouldn't do that Annie, he has enough brain damage as it is," I say, and this makes Annabeth laugh, and Percy complain and I can already sense we are going to get along nicely. It went on like that for about two hours, me asking questions, them answering and me and Annie making fun of Percy and him denying everything. Wow it feels good to be with Annie and her new friend even though I miss Luke now more than ever and realise he isn't coming back for me like he always promised. He has left me and Annabeth and hasn't kept his promise, he promised us we were a family and where is he now, off planning revenge and trying to destroy everything good in the world, so much for being a brother. Percy is more of a brother than him now, and I've only known him for a few hours.

_**So yeah, this whole story will just be random one shots of things, some that I have made up and others Thalia's POV on events. This will be totally random and I don't know how long it will be and what I write will depend on what I feel like. Feel free to leave suggestions, and feedback and read my other stories,**_

_**Pineconeface666**_


	2. Chapter 2: After the Titan War

**Aftermath of the Titan war- Part 1**

Wow! It's finally all over. The war and he tedious wait for Percy and Annie to get together. Even I could see that they had enormous crushes on each other and were destined to be together. So now that they were, everyone could now live their lives in peace and know that the two oblivious demigods of Athena and Poseidon have proved the wisdom goddess wrong and are going to live happily I to the future and have mini 'Percabeth' - the Aphrodite's name not mine- running around and growing old and boring together while their best friend, me, lives an immortal life killing monsters and ignoring the male species. Wow, seriously though, they will live long lives and die smelly, boring old people, well Annabeth at least- Percy wouldn't let himself become boring and will still be a stupid seaweed brain till the day he dies. That's enough talk about my best friends growing old together and dying while I am still 15 and chasing monsters, it's rather depressing. I'm not sure if that will happen though. You know, Percy getting into trouble every step he takes and everything but also I don't know what will happen to me. I don't know whether to stay in the hunters or not. I only joined to escape the prophecy and it's over now. But now that Luke has gone, and I admit I do love him, I don't think I'll ever fall in love again, not truly anyway. Artemis has spoken to me about this and he has told me that she will accept my decision and that he wishes me luck in whatever I do but she hopes that I will stay as her lieutenant and lead her hunter again in future wars. At the minute that option seems the most attractive. Back to the present though, Kelp head and Annie are the centre of attention now that they are together so no one but me notices Nico Sneak off into the woods. He is very elusive and quite dark for 13 years old*. Seriously though, he is always skulking around in the shadows amazing sure no one sees him but strangely I do. Ever since Luke sacrificed himself for everyone else's future I have talked to my half cousin more. It turns out that he can communicate with the dead and as long as Hades agrees can allow humans to talk to their dead loved ones. The night after the war ended, he promised me that he would try his hardest for me to see Luke one last time. Each night since we have met up and he has told me how his plans are going. So yeah, last night he told me that I should be able to see him tomorrow-today- and that I should come to the beach just after curfew to meet him. You see, he hunters have been staying at camp since the war so that the injured can heal and so we can be with our friends- that were mainly for me though- so it wouldn't be a problem. The harpies have also stopped coming out at night because Chiron ordered them to. He told us at the campfire the first night after the war that as long as we didn't run away and I we were in trouble screamed we could stay out past curfew, but he recommended that we were all in bed by it. He thought that people might want some time alone with their friends away from everyone else of they had lost a friend or sibling and that he couldn't stop campers from doing that. So that is where I am now waiting for Death Breath to come and tell me what to do and stuff.  
And not a moment too soon death breath shadow travelled in and explained the situation to me. He said that I could see Luke but not tonight. Hades needed to make sure that Luke wanted to see me because you could only visit someone one the underworld if you are related to them, care about them or truly in love with them- that was up to Aphrodite to decide apparently. So yeah, all that excitement and distraction today- which caused and Apollo kid to be skewered up his rear end by one of my arrows- was for nothing. I nearly attacked Nico but I realised that it wasn't his fault. It was totally unlike me but ever since Luke passed away I have been more sedate than usual. Over thinking everything and worrying all in all a bad case of what little Annie has. Oh dear, How can Percy still be as stupid as he is after spending all that time with her. Anyway, I made my way back to my cabin after agreeing to meet again with Nico same place same time again tomorrow to finally see Luke again.

The next day at camp wasn't my favorite day I had ever had. To start with, on the archery range I hit another Apollo kid, this time a girl and Chiron banned me for 3 days thinking that I needed a rest from it- as if, I just think he knows that something is bothering me and doesn't want me injuring anyone else from lack of concentration. Then I was with Percy and Annabeth and was mostly ignored by them being too busy making out and stuff in front of me. I got fed up and shouted at Annabeth at how inconsiderate she was, doing nothing but kiss that loser and how she is ignoring her friends. At this she totally flipped but Percy held her from slitting my throat, which I was truly thankful for but then he told me that if I knew what was best for me I would leave them alone until I saw that Annabeth was happy not forgetting to add what a selfish jerk I was being towards everyone and asked me what was up with me. He told me that I was acting differently and that if I wanted to talk to someone about it I could talk to him, but only if I accepted the fact that he and Annabeth were together- which I did I just have a lot of things on my mind.

I decided that I would tell them both but only after I had been and then apologize for my stupid behavior.

And to make my day even worse I was given kitchen duty for a week because I 'accidently' created a storm around camp after Drew- and Aphrodite slut- started laughing at how I was a huntress and had sworn off boys. But this wasn't the thing that had made me so angry, it was the fact that afterwards she had started telling me how pathetic I was, having a crush on Luke and expecting sympathy because I had come to camp with him and nearly died for him. So basically I went all commando on her, creating rain clouds, thunder and lightning because she insulted Luke and I am the one who gets the blame and the punishment not that filthy, creeping slut of Aphrodite. Seriously, even after I told my story only a few people believed me, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, the Stolls and a few others, some of the main saviors of Olympus, the ones that knew what Drew could do, but no-one believed them. Everyone thought they were sticking up for me because they were my closest friends. This seriously annoyed me and now I am not so sure if I have been accepted here at camp. I am the daughter of Zeus, the lieutenant of Artemis, the girl who was turned into a tree by Zeus, the girl who was in love with the person who nearly destroyed Olympus but eventually saved it, I am the outsider, the girl whose soul mate died to save her and the rest of the world.

**Part two will be up soon probably later on today or if not tomorrow,**


	3. After the Titan War Part 2

**Part 2- The after math of the Titan war**  
I met up with Nico, at the same time and same place, so he could take me to talk to Luke. When I got to the beach I couldn't see him. That was weird because all of the other times I had been here he had been early. Something could have held him up or he could have decided to leave me here in anticipation just to laugh at my silly little face when he didn't show up. But all of a sudden a bright light flashed and Nico appeared with two other beings. One was clearly Aphrodite, her glowing long blonde hair, her sparkling emerald eyes and her immaculate body standing out in the moonlight. The other took me a few seconds to work out. He was relatively tall, about 6ft 2 and had blonde hair that was tangled and in a mess. His blue eyes were as radiant as the Sun and the way he was acting far it away, I didn't have to go to the underworld to see Luke be had come to see me instead. I rushed to him and hugged him. He seemed startled for a second but soon recovered and hugged me back. He just held me for a while, Nico standing awkwardly watching and Aphrodite squealing like a demented pig behind us. We left each other's arm reluctantly both wanting explanations. Nico began "well, I promised you that you could see Luke but I soon found out that the only way was for him to come to you. You see, ever since Percy, Annabeth and Grover went to the underworld to save Percy's mum Hades put a curse on his realm preventing other alive demigods getting into his realm without his permission. This has been a secret to everyone until now, the only demigod to have been alive and into the underworld has been me and is his son. Yeah, I had to basically do the demigodly version of signing contracts and had to swear on the river Styx and stuff about keeping control of Luke and if anything went wrong I would be to blame. But I couldn't do it without another gods knowing and the only one that I knew would agree was Aphrodite because y'know an I quote the Goddess herself 'oh my myself, Thaluke is so cute, of course I'll help them reunite, I would do anything for my second favourite couple of this century, on my myself lil nics u are a geeeeenius my little cutie pie, of course you little minx, I'll make sure to find you a gorgeous girl soon'". He said that in this high pitch girly voice mimicking Aphrodite, much to her disgust, he continued, "then she followed that with lots of. Screams and stuff and well yeah she helped me do it and please tell me you are thankful, I have had to put up with her screaming for 3 days nonstop, seriously that isn't torture I don't know what is?" Then I just sort of burst out laughing and so did Luke, Nico had a confused look on her face and Aphrodite was still screaming in falsetto behind us. Then Nico decided that he should go, and take Aphrodite with him to leave us in peace and talk so with that he had grabbed, literally grabbed, Aphrodite by the collar of her 'fancy' top and flashed away leaving me with Luke. We can finally talk.

I decided to make my move and ask him one of the things that had been on my mind ever since I was saved by the Golden Fleece and Annie told me what had happened to Luke. "Why did you do it? Why did you leave Annie? You promised, remember. We were a family. Just because I wasn't there anymore didn't mean that you could forget about Annie and take revenge on our parents. Seriously Luke, out of all the things you could have done you chose to leave Annie and nearly take everything away from her that she cared about and loved. I thought you had more sense that that. And not to mention that you made me suffer incredible pain when you poisoned my tree, I nearly died. How do you think Annie felt, she had lost you and was about to lose me, or what was left of me. Why Luke?" He looked surprised and to be honest so was I, I hadn't planned for all of that to come out, only about half of it.

To answer my questions Luke simply said love. It confused me for a second but then he stepped forward and carried on. "For a girl who I have known forever." I still don't get it so I gave him a questioning look and he carried on probably expecting this from me. "She was taken away from me though, just as our lives were about to come safe, or as safe as they could become for us, because we were both special." With each sentence he took a step close and now we were almost touching but I still wasn't sure, maybe I need to hang out with Annabeth even more. "She was almost killed but then her father who had never really had any part in her life until that moment turned her into a pine tree. This is what made me so angry me," Now we were touching and I was even more curious than before, this person sounded a lot like me, but it wouldn't be me he nearly killed me, but I haven't heard anyone with the same story as me and surely with all the time I spent with Luke he would have told me. Urgh, he carried on, and I could feel his breath tickle my nose and each word explore my face and bury deep into my soul, "She was a daughter of Zeus, she was called Thalia Grace, have you heard of her because I really need to tell her how sorry I am for being such a careless person and nearly destroying her. I hear she has lots f friends and is a hunter of Artemis?" Oh my Gods. He loves me, that jerk, keeping me guessing for so long, well, I'll give him a taste of his own medicine, I started speaking, stepping away, "Not just a hunter of Artemis, she is actually the ,lieutenant, and yes I know her, she is actually quite a good friend. She might have mentioned you once or twice, something along the lines of a hopeless jerk who seriously needs to work on their emotional side but is also a loving, caring boy who chose the wrong choices but eventually made the right ones, but yes she also said that she loves you." And with that I mockingly started running away and Luke chased me to the water. He caught up with me easily though, because for a start I wasn't running as fast as I could and I also secretly wanted him to catch me. When he did though he spun me around and I felt the cool sea breeze in my hair and then he held me in a tight embrace and our lips met. He may have been dead but it still felt right, like we were meant to be together, and then Nico flashed back in this time with Zeus and Hermes instead of Aphrodite but I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not.

Nico cleared his throat when he spotted us and Zeus stepped forward. Hello, demigods. We have been watching your meeting- out of curiosity and have been thinking. The Olympian council has decided to give you a choice. It is a choice of 3 things. You can choose one of these since you both played a big part in the Titan war and neither of you have received a personal award. It will be a joint reward as your choices will be huge. Number 1- Thalia Grace, my daughter, you could have a free passage to the underworld at anytime you want and meet up with Luke, Son of Hermes at anytime. Number two- Luke Son of Hermes, we could bring you back and you can live at camp like you would have and you shall be forgiven of all of you sins. Or number 3- You could just stay as you are and I should tell you that because Mr. Di Angelo has brought Luke here today he will not be able to come back to the mortal world again and Thalia won't be able to get into the underworld, so basically you can just ignore each other and forget each other. So, we will give you a few minutes to decide and if you want you can bring anyone else to help you decide." I was certainly shocked, I had expected them to come and tell us off fro meeting and kissing but that was totally weird. I looked over at Luke who looked about as surprised as I felt and then our gazes met. Right there, right then we knew wqh\t our answer would be. Well it definitely wasn't number 3, and number 1 would be selfish because Annie would want to see Luke as well and the only way we could always be together would be number 2 so we told Zeus our decision and Hermes looked visibly relieved and chuckled muttering something about young love. Then Zeus told us that we could go and do whatever we want now and Chiron and camp Half will be informed and that we can be free for the night and as long as we stayed within the borders of camp we will be fine. But before they left, Zeus asked me one last thing "Thalia, my daughter, shall I inform Artemis that she will need to find a new Lieutenant?" I was shocked at this because one, he had never referred to me as a daughter before and two I had totally forgotten about being a hunter of Artemis, I replied, "Yes, father, and please could you tell her sorry from me but I have to leave because the reason I didn't join all those years ago has returned." he smiled and started walking away, but the I thought to say something else to him, because this chance may not come again for a while,

"And father," I started,

"Yes my daughter." He said.

"Thank you, for this, I mean, and sorry, I shouldn't have thought badly of you for all these years. It was selfish of me to forget that you ignored me for a reason and I'm sorry." I said truthfully.

"That is okay Thals, can I call you that?" I nodded, "I am sorry for being such a terrible father; I know I am the King of the Gods but I should have made time to see my daughter. I shouldn't have ignored you and left you alone when you most needed it, I am so sorry." This shocked me and without thinking I surged forward and hugged him. Yes, I hugged the King of the Gods but who cares when he is you father and he has just apologised for leaving you. Seriously, tell me that you would have done something different, ha, you wouldn't have, would you. Zeus returned it and then we stepped away awkwardly. Luke sent me a questioning look but I dismissed it and promised to tell him later. All I cared about was that my father had just admitted that I was his daughter in front of me and the person I would give my life for is back with me. Everything is perfect. I wouldn't want anything to change, even the fact that Luke was possessed by the evil Titan Lord for a few years, if anything that made our love stronger than ever and as long as we were together we could conquer the world.

**Yup, that is the end of the two parter. I suppose I could've carried on but I would just get carried away and stuff, so yeah, anyone can leave a suggestion. The next one probably won't be Thaluke because I've done some already and want to keep to my promise of complete randomness- I'm thinking lettuce of lobsters.**

**Pineconeface666**


	4. Chapter 3- Memories

**Set after the Last Olympian, no HoO**

Memories

He's gone but at least the memories are still here, the lonely nights all those years ago, the tiring days we spent battling monsters to survive, and the last words he spoke to me as his true person. Looking up to the stars is my only connection now. He promised, a lone October night long ago, before we had found Annabeth, that if we were ever separated we would look to the stars and remember that nothing could separate us. I'm not sure if he has kept that promise, but all I can do is hope. I hope every night that I will wake up and everything will be a dream, hoping to find out that we are still running away from monsters with seven year old Annie and Grover, that we were still a family and that we are still our almost worry free selves again. I wish that we haven't been through anything that we have and that we will wake up together, side by side. Just stupid kiddy dreams I know but that is the only thing that keeps me going, the faint glimmer of hope that sparkles in my mind. The spark that he set off years ago.  
But I will never know for sure if he is hoping the same thing, if he has kept his promise from those years ago or if he has feelings for me the way I do for him. I feel like I belong with the hunters but I have never felt the sense of security and family that Luke have me, I suppose nothing is as soothing as love, even if you are with your sisters.  
I got the late night shift tonight with another girl, Sophie, but she is in deep thought as well so I can't talk to her to keep my mind of the events that happened years ago. I was wondering earlier why my mind was constantly on him today but then I realised that it was exactly a year ago that it happened, the 2nd Titan war, all of those deaths and the victory for our camp. Wait, if the Titan war happened a year ago when Percy turned 16 that meant he turned 17 today, dam- oh memories, I forgot that. I'll ask Lady Artemis tomorrow if I can go and see him and Annie because this is probably effecting him even worse than me and Annie will suffer because he is, yes I'll admit it, Annie ad Kelp head love each other and their moods affect each other.  
Sophie is looking at me weirdly and then I realise that I have gone from looking glum to close to laughing point. I look at her with a questioning look asking her what her problem was and clearly saying does she not do that as well. I see her questioning frown transform into a small smile and then she goes serious again.  
"Thalia, I may have only recently joined the hunt but I do hear stories. Stories of brave demigods who have done many things to help our kind. Some of the other girls have told me tales about the famous demigods of our time and what they have done, who helped them and their friends. I have heard stories about why certain people don't let many people in and why they seem hostile at first. I have heard what these people have lost and their reasons for everything. Phoebe said that he told me before that shouldn't judge someone if I didn't know their story so she told me a few. Including yours, and your friends, four in particular and I want to meet all of them one day, one won't be possible for a long time but the others I hope to meet sometime. Can you introduce them to me because Lady Artemis told me that we were going to the place that they live tomorrow?" I was stunned as she finished, the four other demigods were, Percy, Annie and Nico I think, maybe Grover, but I really hadn't been expecting that. We are also going to camp tomorrow, so I don't need to ask Lady Artemis to go, but I will also have to introduce them to Sophie which I'm not sure they'll take well being the day it is. They might not be at camp though because it is also their Anniversary today and they might be with Sally and Paul. But it is worth a shot anyway. If we are going to camp that also means Capture the Flag which is probably the best thing about Camp Half Blood. I had been so lost in thought that Sophie had started walking off her shoulders slumped with failure, so I replied, "Hey Soph, I will introduce you to those demigods tomorrow and more. I can't promise though that it will be tomorrow though because everything happened a year ago y'know, the war and everything, so people might not want to talk about it, but I do promise that one day I will force them to take us both somewhere awesome where we can spend the day, but I must warn you that they are boyfriend and girlfriend so they will kiss and stuff but apart from that the two main demigods I want you to meet are awesome." Her face lit up with excitement as the 12 year old girl realised what I had said, the memories were still fresh but as long as I was busy I would be able to forget, not forget completely but enough to stop me thinking all day everyday about the face I will not see until I reach my rest. Until the day I die I won't forget but I also won't let it stop me from leading my sisters in battle and saving the world with them.

**A.N**

**I have changed the title and summary of this story because I prefer writing Thaluke one shots than just based on Thalia and I had more ideas for them than just Thalia.**


	5. An: sorry!

**A.N- I'm so sorry but I probably wont update this for ages. I have rushed this story and have decided to write another story. I wont publish it until I have finished or at least half way through. I'm really sorry but school is getting busier and homework is crazy. The story will be a Percabeth story and I may even do a Gluxa story (Fore Gregor the Overlander by Suzanne Collins) because they are awesome and don't get enough interest. This probably wont ,matter because not many people are interested in this but I'm sorry if you are. I might have some surprising updates if I get a sudden idea that I believe can work. Who knows? I will still be reading fan fiction and stuff, just not writing. **

**Sorry about this,**

**Pineconeface666**


End file.
